143424-credd-needs-to-compinsate-the-seller-more
Content ---- ---- ---- I think it's a bit premature to declare a time of death. The value of CREDD will heavily depend on how much Carbine incentivizes Signature Service. Right now many people are questioning that value when people are still being strongarmed into buying Service Tokens. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, I am not declaring it "dead" ... I said pretty clearly "coming to a close." It will be some time before people start realizing it's not worth the pocket-change they're getting in return. Now, *IF* (BIG IF) Signature Service changes to award NCcoin, extra Omnibits or deep discounts on the Cash Shop, then HELL YEAH the prices are gonna go up up up! Until/unless that happens though, I am firmly of the belief that Freebotting is far, far more desirable (economically) than Signature. I mean, I already have the Cosmic Points that unlocked all the Invite/Social perks. I've been "grandfathered" into pretty much every "bonus" that Freebots don't get. At the end of my 4 months of Freemium, what the hell is there to keep me subscribing for if I'm not getting a stipend? | |} ---- ---- ---- What do you want driving the price of CREDD? If they put a hard floor on the plat sale price of the thing that's higher than the current free market value, nobody's going to buy it from you. Then you stop buying it from Carbine, and we're done here. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Archeage does something like this, and that's, like, the only thing I like about their monetization strategies. (Like 1(not-credd) = x not-NCoin and 2(not-credd) = 1 month sub.) But they'd have to adjust the price of it to really do that, and that would be a really awkward change for the market if CREDD suddenly halves(ish) in value. Edited October 15, 2015 by Roda | |} ---- ---- Pretty much the first thing I thought about when I read the first post. The game Rift uses "Rexes" that are basically like CREDD except they give store credits and you can buy a "signature" subscription for credits rather than directly with the "Rex". As the game goes on, the more stuff they add to the NStore that make people go "Woah! I want that sparkling rainbow unicorn rowsdower mount!", the higher value NCoins will have and the higher value CREDD will have at the same time. Edited October 15, 2015 by Fluffy McNuggets | |} ---- ---- Holy balls, did we really need a essay? haha. At least it was well written xD | |} ---- ---- To some extent that's true, but CREDD has also been devalued in the F2P transition, since a subscription is no longer required. If the fall in price is not due to the sellers, but rather the low value of signature status in the eyes of the consumers, that's definitely not a problem of the individual player, but of Carbine. | |} ---- Or...you know...we can make suggestions for changes so they can take that into consideration? | |} ---- ---- Why not? If you charge more than the current rate then people are less likely to buy it. It was going for a lot less in the first months last year. Anywhooo.... You can up the price of CREDD to 30 plat but that doesn't mean anyone is going to buy it from you. What happens when the price goes up is more people put CREDD up for sale to cash in and then which means more people selling and less people buying. | |} ---- ---- ---- To assume that it's not stockpiled CREDD would be just as bad as assuming it is. In fact, assumptions are just bad in general. | |} ---- ---- ---- So what evidence do you put forth to back your assertion that the low price of CREDD is particularly and solely caused by decreased demand for subscriptions based on their perceived value. As I pointed out, there a several other causes that are equally as probable: an uptick in supply at the start of f2p that crashed the price particularly with the need for platinum in game, a low point in the monthly cycle of credd sales as people only need to purchase once a month, or even distrust in Carbine after the rocky launch. Any and all of these, including decreased subscription value, could be influencing the price of CREDD, but without statistical evidence of the populations feeling on the value of signature status, I don't think its wise to attribute the drop to that and that cause alone. This is why we need to look at the data, it will bear out causes and build a better picture of what needs to be done. | |} ----